<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can i mix in with your affairs? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531964">can i mix in with your affairs?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Finger Sucking, Making Out, Oneshot, Teasing, cockblocked by my cat (not clickbait) (emotional), this is barely porn its just horny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too early in the day to be so eager. Still, he can’t help the soft, keening noise that escapes him at the feeling of Georgie biting down at the junction between his neck and shoulder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker &amp; Gerard Keay, gerard keay/georgie barker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can i mix in with your affairs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>theyre MY favorite characters and so i get to make them HORNY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Georgie hums, mouth on Gerry’s neck. Her hand slides up his thigh, almost idly, and comes to a stop as she rubs against him through his jeans, “Look at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry bites his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? You want something?” she grins against him, and the sensation of her teeth dragging along his bare skin make him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry deliberately says nothing. His voice is caught in his throat, breathy and pitched-up, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he’d sound if he tried to speak now. It’s too early in the day to be so eager. Still, he can’t help the soft, keening noise that escapes him at the feeling of Georgie biting down at the junction between his neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the hour, this isn’t unusual. Georgie’s always awake before sunrise. She tends to stay up until late in the afternoon, only passing out around lunchtime. It would be terribly inconvenient for anyone else. But Gerry’s been told he’s a bit of a contrarian. It might be true, he supposes, wrapping his arms around Georgie’s waist while she holds him in place. He’s in her lap again, straddling and shifting against one of her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold still,” she tells him, so he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry exhales sharply, twisting his hips to try and follow the motions of Georgie’s hand and get her to press </span>
  <em>
    <span>down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Georgie clicks her tongue. The hand that isn’t skimming over his inner thighs leaves his waist. Gerry’s eyes flutter closed. She cups his cheek softly, thumb coming to rest against his bottom lip. Gerry’s mouth falls open almost of its own accord. Two of her fingers slide in. It’s where they’re meant to go, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low moan that comes out muffled, Gerry pulls himself forward until his bare chest is pressed tightly against Georgie’s. Something like relief, but not quite, shoots up his spine as he drags himself against the thigh he’s been riding for the past half hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost tentatively, Gerry blinks his eyes back open. Just to see if she’s looking at him. Georgie doesn’t disappoint. Her eyes dart from the mottled red-purple marks she’s left littering his neck and shoulders to the soft swell of his chest to the blush that goes all the way down his face. She stares at him with a dazed grin, as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one doing something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost too much, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie’s fingers pull out of his mouth abruptly. Too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come on,” says Gerry, throwing dignity to the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whore.” says Georgie, right before pulling his head down by the hair and kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really doesn’t take much to get Gerry gasping and squirming in her lap even more than before. Georgie’s got both hands in his hair now, pulling tight as she sighs against him. She topples backward from where she’d been sitting at the edge of her bed and lands on her back with Gerry sprawling on top of her. He wastes no time getting comfortable, bracketing her legs between his knees. One of his hands cups her jaw and the other migrates down to her waistband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gerry,” she says when he finally breaks the kiss to breathe, “Can you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something knocks on Georgie’s bedroom door. It meows loudly and scratches at the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” says Georgie to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry </span>
  <em>
    <span>tries</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to laugh at her. With the way she rolls her eyes at him, he gathers that he doesn’t quite manage. The Admiral continues his attack on the door, graduating from meowing to yowling. Gerry and Georgie both wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” she tells him, “Pets, y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course you don’t. Give me a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Gerry rolls off her and onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry again. I’ll be like, two seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Georgie leans over and kisses him on the cheek. It’s very loving, very saccharine. Almost instantly, Gerry’s cheeks go bright red. He slings an arm over his face while Georgie giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you sweet thing.” He’s got her </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooing</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him now, great. He bats his other hand in the air in her general direction. She catches it and squeezes it briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go feed your fucking cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Georgie’s laughter is bright. It’s barely morning, but the room feels ripe with sunlight.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>